Síndrome de Estocolmo
by PiratesOfHearts
Summary: AU - Hay personas que te marcan para toda la vida dejando una huella imperceptible al ojo humano. Esas huellas suelen ser fáciles de clasificar, aunque Marco estaba demasiado perdido en la oscuridad de Jean como para poder hacerlo. – JeanMarco yaoi angst.
1. 1- Thank you for the venom

**NA: Subímos este fic en una cuenta antigua hace mil años o más... y ahora que hemos decidido retomarlo lo volvemos a subir con intención de terminarlo. Tiene un futuro oscuro pero realista, JeanMarco y otras parejas no necesariamente heterosexuales u homosexuales, simplemente parejas que nos agradan o que encajan con la trama.**

 **Como todo el mundo sabe a día de hoy, y probablemente también en el pasado más lejano, No, SNK, ataque a los titanes o como queráis llamar al manga/anime no nos pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la trama que en esta historia se presenta.**

Capítulo 1 - Thank you for the venom

Las mentiras son capaces de destruir a una persona, especialmente a la que miente. En la antigüedad cuando alguien te mentía no solo el honor de la persona que mentía se manchaba, sino que tú te convertías en un necio y contigo todo tu linaje. Siguiendo ese pretexto yo soy el mayor necio de toda Europa.

La historia de cómo me convertí en ese necio estúpido empezó a mediados de octubre, con el curso ya empezado y mientras Eren trataba de líar un porro sin escuchar a Armin, que no dejaba de enumerar las deficiencias que podría causarle fumar marihuana. Estábamos en el baño, encerrados en uno de los cubículos de la esquina, que era un poco más grande que el resto de los del piso en el que nos encontrábamos.

— Marco, díselo tú, puede que a ti te escuche — me dijo finalmente Armin, al ver que Eren no pensaba hacerle caso respecto a tirar por el retrete una bolsa de seis libras de marihuana.

— A mí no me mires, no soy su madre — fue lo que se me ocurrió. Tal vez Mikasa haría aquel papel maternal de forzarle a cuidar de su salud, pero a mí solo me preocupaba que entrara algún profesor y nos expulsaran del colegio — . Además, ¿Si no quieres probarlo por qué has venido?

Eren suspiró agobiado por no tener aquella habilidad magica para enrrollar el papel como era debido con una boquilla de cartón, de hecho, ambos rezabamos para que no se cayera en aquel suelo pegajoso.

Armin me miró con cierta decepción, realmente esperaba que estuviera de su lado en aquello. Salió del cubículo y dejó la puerta abierta, casi a la vez que se abría la de la entrada. Agarré la bolsa de encima de la taza y la guardé en por dentro de mis pantalones dónde esperaba que ningún profesor me registrara dado el caso.

En lugar de un profesor, quien entró era un chico de nuestra edad, más o menos. Lo supuse por su altura y, a pesar de que nunca antes le había visto por los pasillos, llevaba el mismo uniforme de chaqueta azul y pantalón de cuadros que los demás. Llevaba la corbata desatada, en plan desenfadado, lo que me hizo sonreír estúpidamente porque imaginaba que no tardarían mucho en hablarle del codigo de vestimenta de la academia mixta Rose. Quizá por el uniforme parecíamos niños adinerados, pero se trataba de un instituto para chicos de clase media con padres que trataban de aparentar. Algo muy inglés, según mi padre que era irlandés. Porque en el fondo, de todos es sabido que los irlandeses, los escoceses y los galeses se odiaban con los ingleses más que entre ellos a pesar de todos formaban parte en alguna época el "reino unido", unido por el odio.

— Os estais liando un porro — afirmó aquel tipo mirandonos a Eren y a mí. Traté de identificar si aquel tono era de desaprovación, admiración o envidia, pero no lo logré.

— ¡No! — dijo Eren con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

Creo que Armin había visto la salvación en aquel chico, esperando que le apoyara o nos amenazara con chivarse para disuadirnos de nuestra pequeña aventura pero lo cierto es que estaba algo equivocado.

— Sí, ¿quieres compartir? — le sonreí con todo el afecto que podía, considerando que era un desconocido, esperaba sinceramente que se uniera a nosotros. No quería que ningún adulto responsable se enterara de que Eren y yo habíamos gastado parte de nuestro dinero en aquella sustancia que nos haría más amenas las clases de matemáticas.

— ¡Claro! — contestó acercándose al cubículo y quitándole el papelillo a Eren.

Como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, acarició el papel enrrollándolo a la perfección, lo lamió y me lo alargó. Eren frunció el ceño por completo, y era normal lo que él estaba tardando siglos en hacer aquel chico lo había hecho en segundos. Personalmente sentía una gran fascinación por aquel chico, y no era por su estilo de ponerse la corbata o porque líara hierba muy rápido, probalemente era porque me parecía guapo, a pesar de que sea algo superficial. Como si los adolescentes no tuvierámos permitido ser superficiales de vez en cuando con nuestros conocidos.

— ¿En serio vais a fumar aquí? — dijo Armin desde detrás del chico desconocido mientras yo miraba embobado el reflejo del espejo del chico que se veía por detrás de Armin—. Lo digo por los detectores de humo, vendrán profesores enseguida.

Justo en aquel momento iba a coger el líado de su mano, pero se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

— Ciertamente, mejor nos lo fumamos luego — dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa ladeada, pero mostrando mucho sus dientes —. Nos vemos después de clase.

Salió del baño, como si no acabara de quitarnos nuestra droga, o como si nos conocieramos de años. Quizá debería haberle dado mi nombre, o haberle pedido el suyo, pero no era una academia tan grande y supuse que nos veríamos tarde o temprano.

— ¡Vaya tío tan gilipollas! — exclamó Eren al ver que se cerraba la puerta de entrada. También era su droga la que se iba por el pasillo, pero a mí me había caído bien.

Me empecé a reír así que mis dos amigos me miraban sorprendidos. Era algo habitual, eran bastante más serios que yo, supongo, no tengo ni idea.

En aquel momento y antes de que a Eren se le ocurriera intentar líar otro, entre otras cosas porque la bolsa de marihuana estaba dentro de mis calzoncillos y no iba a sacarmela él, sonó el timbre. Ruido infernal mediante el cual sabíamos que debíamos pasar a la clase de mates del profeso Erwin.

Erwin era nuestro tutor, era un buen tipo, pero para él éramos números. Si nuestras medias, porcentaje o nivel subía o bajaba nuestra cara aparecía en su memoria, pero si nos cruzabamos por la calle no nos reconocía. Le llamabamos cabeza cuadrada a sus espaldas, aunque Armin y yo solíamos abstenernos de usar motes con los profesores, podía bajar nuestras medias, aunque imagino que con el profesor Erwin no ocurriría. Mi media de notable bajo era lo único que podía llamar su atención si variaba por si sola.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de clase donde nos esperaban Sasha, Connie y Mikasa, que no sabían respecto a nuestra marihuana por orden de Eren que no quería darle explicaciones a su hermanastra, Mikasa. A pesar de mi incursión en el baño con Eren y Armin, mis dos mejores amigos eran Sasha y Connie, con quienes a veces creía que estaba sujetando velas para ellos, pero nunca se lo he dicho porque parece ser que en su romance solo ellos dos no saben cuanto se desean. En el fondo me parece algo muy ídilico, pero en clase el amor no existe y Sasha se sentaba conmigo y copiaba mis apuntes.

Nuestra clase era bastante simple, mesas y pupitres típicos colocados de dos en dos, ventanas antiguas con rejas para que no saltara nadie por ellas, y una pizarra con una tarima debajo para los profesores. Podría decirse que después de todo el tiempo que pasaba allí podría describir con detalle el lugar, pero lo cierto es que no. Si pienso en qué había en aquella aula a parte de la mesa del profesor y las de los alumnos, solo se me ocurre pensar en que yo me sentaba cerca de la ventana cuando tenía opción, y la gente que tomaba clases conmigo.

La clase empezó con una nota de Connie, y la orden de Erwin para que entregaramos a Armin las libretas de ejercicios de deberes. Como subdelegado, mi tarea era ayudarle y así lo hacía siempre, pero aquel día no tuve tiempo de levantarme cuando el director Pixis entró por la puerta, acompañado del chico del baño, que efectivamente llevaba la corbata anudada. Era una lástima porque estaba muy guapo, y además el uniforme siempre me ha parecido una forma de suprimir nuestras identidades más o menos revolucionarias y creativas.

— Profesor Erwin, chicos, este es el señorito Kirschstein — dijo el director presentando al chico desenfadado —. Jean Kirschstein.

—¡Uhh! Que nombre más chungo — dijo Connie.

—¡Seguro que es de familia rica con ese apellido! — añadió Sasha con su caracteristica voz de alucine por casi todo. En especial seguramente pensaba en las comidas de navidad que podía dar una familia adinerada, porque siempre estaba pensando en comida. Si Connie hubiera sido un pastelillo, estarían casados desde el parvulario.

La clase no pudo reprimir la risa que causaban aquellos dos, siempre liándola. Eran los alborotadores principales del colegio, no había risas sin ellos dos.

—Por el amor de Dios, Springer, Brause ¡callaos!— se quejó el director Pixis ante la indiferencia del profesor Erwin. Estaba harto de ellos desde el viejo incidente en el que varios chillis picantes fueron a parar a la sopa de los profesores de forma "acidental".

— Eren, Cámbiate de sitio para que se siente al lado de Armin — ordenó Erwin esperando poder empezar la clase cuanto antes.

— No — exclamó sin moverse ni un milímetro en su silla —, hay asientos vacíos detrás para el chico listo.

Aquel era Eren haciendo amigos. Por algún motivo siempre me había caído bien, y me pregunto si se había comportado de aquel modo cuando nos conocimos, puesto que no lo recuerdo. Jean, el chico desenfadado, le miraba con el mismo amor, y una una sonrisa burlona realmente desafiante. Me parecía divetido, seguramente en un par de días serían amigos, puesto que Eren era alguien amable solo que era duro al rozar la superficie.

— Está bien — suspiró el profesor con cierto hastio. No era el típico profesor que forzaba las cosas, aunque era posible que le bajara puntos de actitud a Eren, sin decirselo antes, por aquello —. Brause muévete, deja que se siente al lado de Bodt.

Los ojos de Sasha se iluminaron, porque Connie estaba sentado solo en la primera fila, como siempre, castigado. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia aquel pupitre vacío sin que nadie le dijera que no podía sentarse allí.

El director rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, dejar que aquellos dos se sentaran juntos podía ser un desastre, y la poca insistencia de Erwin frente a la rebeldía de los alumnos tampoco le parecía bien. Se despidió con desaprobación en el gesto, y dejó que el chico nuevo se sentara a mi lado.

— Jean Kirschstein, tienes algo que me pertenece — le susurré por lo bajo mientras abría el libro de álgebra por la página en la que nos quedamos el día anterior.

Él sonrió. Desde el primer momento me lo había parecido, pero sí, tenía una de esas sonrisas de anuncio, con cierta superioridad porque ya conocía el secreto que le hacía estar por encima de aquellos que no habían comprado el producto que presentaba. No tenía mucha idea de cómo pero Jean Kirschtein me fascinaba estúpidamente.

— Es justo, porque tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo.

Le tendí la mano por debajo de la mesa con intención de presentarme formalmente y el me miró extrañado.

—Soy Marco Bodt y en cuanto salgamos de clase ya puedes devolverme lo que es mío— dije sintiendome un poco idiota porque aún no me había estrechado la mano.

—Ya veremos, Marco Bodt, ya veremos — dijo él estrechandome la mano al fin para después centrarse en la clase.

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido, casi siempre pasaban rápido cuando pensaba en que por la tarde tenía entrenamiento de Rugby. Aquello se reducía a que no podía fumar con Jean por la tarde si no quería que el entreador Shadis me matara. Aquel hombre olía cualquier tipo de anormalidad en su entrenamiento con una facilidad increible, así que si iba colocado tal vez me echaba del equipo al momento de verme los ojos un poco rojos.

Aclaré el tema con Jean y Eren al salir de clase, tratando de que Connie, que hacía rugby conmigo, no se enterara de nada. A Eren obviamente le pareció mal, pero aceptó a fumarlo por la mañana antes de clases. Puesto que teníamos biología con Hange ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si no aceptar? Por otro lado Jean se encogió de hombros, con la habilidad que tenía para enrrollarlos me imagino que el chico debía fumarlos más a menudo de lo que lo hacíamos nosotros.

Después de eso Connie y yo nos quedamos a esperar a que nuestros compañeros de equipo pasaran a buscarnos en la puerta de clase para ir al entrenamiento; Mylius Zeramuski, Marlo Feudenberg y Boris Feulner.

El rugby era el evento máximo que los adultos nos ofrecían para poder liberar nuestras tensiones, para Boris era la excusa perfecta para zurrarnos a todos sin llevarse reprimendas, para Mylius una obligación causada por su padre y para mi, para mi eran mis minutos de crueldad autoinflingida en los que me sentía un poco más libre y me reforzaba para saber que era capaz de liderar de algún modo. A pesar que ser menor que Zeramuski y Feuler, Feudemberg, el capitán, me había elegido a mí como vicecapitan. Y quizá sonará estupido, pero aquello me hacía sentir bien, muy bien.


	2. 2 - Stand too close

Capítulo 2- _Stand too close_

A la mañana siguiente del incidente en el baño, Jean Kirschstein nos habló sobre si mismo durante el rato que fumábamos en la parte de atrás del colegio. Nos contó que vivía algo retirado del centro, que su padre era militar y su madre trabajaba para una compañía extranjera. En conclusión que siempre estaban fuera del país y a pesar de haber vivido con ellos, ya estaba cansado de tanto viajar. Dijo que había estado viviendo en España y Alemania, también en Estados Unidos y Corea del sur.

— Y ¿Qué sabes decir en coreano? — preguntó Sasha asombrada, que se nos había unido con Connie.

—No, no, ¿Cómo se dice cómeme la polla en alemán? — preguntó Connie.

— Tampoco es como si fuera tan interesante — cortó la conversación Eren —, Marco viaja muy a menudo a Irlanda, y Mikasa es japonesa, no veo que a ella le hicierais alguna vez preguntas sobre si sabe japonés.

Jean le miró con cierto tedio, pero se rió enseguida restándole importancia a la bordería que acababa de soltar.

— No es como si Irlanda estuviera tan lejos — redimí con una risa tonta —. Y hemos ido a clase con Mikasa desde parvulario, Eren.

Su mirada me dejó claro que era mejor que mantuviera la bocota cerrada, aunque la verdad, no acaba de entender por qué tanta adversión hacía el pobre recién llegado. Supongo que era envidia, o no lo sé, la realidad era que al estar fumando, aquel porro enturbiaba un poco mi mente y me sentía tan a gusto con Jean que me daba igual.

La conversación fluyó a pesar de todo, y Eren no se dedicó a lanzarle pullas constantemente a pesar de lo que podía parecer que sucedería. Cuando nos íbamos a clase, Armin y Mikasa se nos unieron y volvió a salir el tema, pero tampoco Jean parecía querer lucirse con sus viajes, hablaba de ello solo como una circunstancia que le había tocado pasar.

— ¿De verdad viajas mucho a Irlanda? — me preguntó Jean justo antes de que entráramos en clase. El resto del grupo ya se había metido dentro y hablaban sobre algo que había ocurrido en los cursos inferiores, peleas tontas y vandalismo injustificado de nuestros compañeros —. No tienes acento.

— Sí, mi padre vive allí con su esposa — dije sin pensar muy bien en lo confuso que podía resultar que mi padre tuviera una esposa y que no fuera mi madre, en realidad era muy claro y sintético, pero no lo había expresado del todo bien. De hecho Jean me miró raro, así que me reí y se lo expliqué mejor —. Mis padres están divorciados, él rehízo su vida allí. No se puede decir que yo sea irlandés.

— Cualquiera lo diría con esas pecas — me dijo tocándome la cara con el dedo. Me sentí algo abrumado por aquel gesto, no sé si era contacto físico no deseado o solo inesperado, pero me sonrojé y temí que se notara — ¿de Belfast?

Negué con la cabeza, y sonreí más cómodo, porque ya no estuviera tan cerca de mí. No es que me incomode el contacto físico en general, pero supongo que sí, aquel gesto había sido repentino y poco común.

— Dublín—afirme, sacándole de aquel error. Supongo que era fácil para alguien que había viajado tanto confundir detalles como Irlanda del norte e Irlanda a secas. Imaginaba a la familia de Sarah, la esposa de mi padre, muy incómoda con aquella confusión.

Estaba a punto de preguntarme algo más, pero Hange era la profesora que nos tocaba y estaba colocada detrás nuestro con su típica expresión de "¿Cómo no habéis entrado ya en clase?", que cortó nuestra conversación y nos hizo empezar el día de clases.

La clase de bilogía con la profesora Hange era divertida, todo el mundo pensaba que aquella mujer estaba loca pero era ameno, y a pesar de ello yo me había quedado con ganas de continuar hablándole de Irlanda, de mi familia y los amigos que tenía allí a Jean. Otra parte de mí quería preguntarle por sus viajes, si tenía amigos con los que se escribía emails muy seguido, o si simplemente se había marchado y olvidado a la gente con la que había estado. Parecía alguien tan interesante.

Mentalmente estaba en Corea, preguntándome cómo debía ser la vida de Jean allí, pero mi cuerpo tomaba apuntes de alguna manera irreflexiva tratando de seguir el temario, cuando un papelillo aterrizó frente a mí. Pensaba que al no tener a Sasha al lado las notitas de Connie disminuirían a cero y sería libre de aquel yugo tortuoso, pero ahí estaba la notita que resultó ser de Jean. Que podría haberme susurrado su mensaje, sí, pero prefirió escribirlo con su caligrafía nada peculiar, sorprendentemente para haber tenido que escribir en hangul coreano.

"Enséñame el Londes de un chico patata esta tarde, ¿o tienes entrenamiento de nuevo?". Chico patata, por lo menos no me había llamado Spud, como la mayoría de ingleses se refieren de forma despectiva a los irlandeses inmigrados al Reino Unido. Chico patata ¿Debía llamarlo chico kimchi? ¿o chico paella? No me atreví a formular en mi cabeza lo de chico frankfurt. Toda aquella sensación era algo extraño, la gente solía caerme bien, pero nunca tan bien. Era demasiado wow, para tratar de definirlo sin onomatopeyas. Básicamente conecté con el de alguna manera, como esa gente que acabas de conocer y no sabes por qué pero te sientes capaz de contarle toda tu vida sin saber muy bien cómo ha llegado eso a suceder.

—Vale — susurré y traté de poner de nuevo mis pies en el suelo y volver a la mecánica tarea de tomar apuntes.

Supongo que me entendió, aunque decir vale a su pregunta no tenía mucho sentido.

La hora del almuerzo fue detonante de otros eventos más importantes, pues la desgana de Sasha por aquellas albóndigas veganas precocinadas que servían los jueves hizo que hubiera lluvias de comida sobre nosotros. No era que aquella comida estuviera mala, pero era mejor dejarla para un apocalipsis zombie inesperado. Yo logré zafarme, pero desafortunadamente toda la solapa de la chaqueta de Jean acabó grasienta y llena de tomate. Nadie sufría por la pérdida de aquellos trozos amorfos y prefabricados de a saber qué supuestas hortalizas, a excepción de si te caían encima. El asunto es que a raíz de aquel incidente, el paseo con Jean terminó en mi casa.

Cuando entramos en casa mi madre estaba tirada en el sofá, tecleando alguno de sus artículos para la revista de moda en la que trabajaba. Quizá suena extraño que yo lo dijera, pero una señora que se pasaba el 90% de su tiempo tirada en el sofá envuelta en una bata daba consejos a las mujeres del mundo para que se calzaran unos tacones que ella veía de muy en mucho, y se los quitaba gritando que eran incómodos. Así era Aura Bodt, mi madre, el ser más irónico de la tierra.

— ¡Lee esto! — gritó levantándose del sofá y sin mirar hacia la puerta.

Desde la puerta se podía ver toda la planta baja del dúplex, a excepción del baño claro, y Jean vio como mi progenitora se paseaba en bata, descalza y con el pelo enmarañado. Del mismo modo al levantarse, mi madre vio a Jean con su sucia chaqueta del uniforme.

— ¿Otra vez albóndigas veganas? — preguntó acercándose a nosotros y buscando manchas en mi uniforme. Después se ofreció a limpiar la chaqueta de Jean y me mandó a preparar algo de té para nuestro invitado.

Jean me siguió, sin la chaqueta del uniforme que mi madre frotaba con uno de sus productos milagrosos que quitaban manchas imposibles mientras hablaba para ella sola.

— Tu madre es muy guay — dijo Jean mientras yo sacaba tres tazas y la caja del té y trataba de leer el ridículo artículo de mi madre en la pantalla del ordenador portátil. No éramos ingleses arquetípicos de cliché, pero nos gustaba el té.

Me reí algo ruborizado. La mayoría de mis amigos conocían a mi madre, pero a excepción de Armin que había venido a mi casa varias veces, ellos conocían a la versión de ella con zapatos y ropa de diseño, no la que se trabajaba en casa.

— En realidad no tanto — me limité a decir mientras él me pasaba la tetera que se escurría a unos centímetros del lavavajillas que nunca usábamos y yo lo llenaba de agua y la ponía a calentar.

— ¿Tu amigo se va a quedar a cenar? — preguntó mi madre, como si alguna vez ella hubiera cocinado algo. Luego se dirigió a él sin esperar respuesta alguna—. Podemos pedir pizza, así que puedes llamar ya a tus padres y decirles que vas a cenar fuera.

Le alargaba el teléfono inalámbrico, en parte para que llamara y en parte para que fuéramos nosotros mismos quienes pidiéramos la cena.

—En realidad, mis padres no están en casa, así que no tengo que avisar — dijo desviando la mirada como si le agobiara la idea de decir aquello. Pensé que se sentía triste, que tal vez que yo no encontrara a mi madre interesante le resultaba incómodo porque los suyos parecían tan geniales.

— ¡Oh! Pues te quedas a dormir también — añadió mi madre y luego me miró— ¿Qué piensas del artículo? Creo que tiene un toque demasiado clásico, pero es que la editora jefa ya me ha dicho que a veces soy demasiado transgresora y…

—Mamá — la corté. Conocía aquella historia de su editora al dedillo y realmente no pensaba nada de aquel artículo —, yo no entiendo de todas esas cosas, llama a Sarah, ella lo entenderá.

Lejos de lo podía ser, mi madre y la esposa de mi padre se llevaban bien, y ella la ayudaría mucho más de lo que yo sería capaz. A parte de que me sentía un poco avergonzado por tener que hablar de aquello delante de Jean Kirschstein. Terminé de preparar el té, y después de dejar en el mármol de la cocina la taza de mi madre, le endosé las otras dos a Jean y me lo llevé escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación.

— Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, este es el lugar real al que llamo casa —dije abriéndole la puerta de mi cuarto. Era una habitación no muy grande, con una cama alta, escritorio y mi parte favorita: mi tele de plasma con mi XboX—. Siento lo de mi madre, me avergüenza un poco.

Jean dejó las tazas de té sobre la mesa japonesa y se sentó encima de mi puff verde como si fuera su propia casa. Lo cierto era que el único que parecía algo incómodo, era yo.

— Descuida, me gusta tu madre.

— No has querido decir eso, ¿no? — aquello salió de mi boca a modo de chiste sin que lo pensara demasiado y enseguida noté como me sonrojaba.

— Ya, ha sonado muy mal —contestó. Vi un ligero atisbo de vergüenza en su gesto, que pronto se disipó — ¿Jugamos a la videoconsola? ¿Qué juegos tienes?

Dejé sobre la mesilla los juegos que tenía algunos eran un poco antiguos, pero me entretenían. No era un gran gamer, pero me gustaba jugar.

— Podemos jugar al que prefieras — dije.

Solo echó una ojeada y enseguida cogió la caja del último _Call of Duty_ y empezó a enumerar detalles sobre la jugabilidad, sobre cómo había mejorado el juego y varias historias más que para mí eran totalmente irrelevantes.

—La verdad es que solo te puedo decir que a mí me gusta jugar, y ya — dije quitándole el juego para ponerlo en la XboX.— Todos esos rollos de puntuaciones y tal, me parecen un sistema para vender más juegos que otra cosa.

Le lancé el mando, cediéndole el player 1, y preguntándome si le caería mal por aquello. Me echó una mirada analítica y pensé que iba a comerme.

—La verdad es que… — dijo antes de alargar el brazo para tomar algo de té. Yo me sentía un poco tenso, tanto si le caía bien o no iba a tener que quedarse a dormir y solo tenía una cama para compartir, aunque fuera grande y no fuera exactamente como dormir juntos—, tienes razón, pero es un juego cojonudo.

Nos reímos y jugamos durante un par de horas en las que me machacó como si fuera un profesional. Se reía de mí por mis errores constantemente, pero no se lo tuve en cuenta. Me imaginé que si su padre era militar debía haber visto incluso armas de aquel tipo en la vida real. Cuando dejamos el juego ya era tarde, mi madre había pedido las pizzas y estaban en la mesa de la cocina.

Recé a todos los dioses que conocía para que Jean no fuera un detractor de la pizza con piña, pero lo era. Aquello supuso una pequeña guerra con mi madre que no dejó de preguntarle por qué estaba tan asustado de amar, considerando que la pizza con piña era una innovación casi mágica. Pero a Jean se le daba bien discutir, podía imaginarle como un futuro abogado o algo por el estilo. Fue ameno, en realidad muy agradable.

Lo cierto es que fue divertido, y más aún cuando le vi con mi pijama puesto. No le conocía de hacía más de un día, pero iba a dormir en mi casa y con ropa prestada mía. Absurdamente me sentía emocionado ante aquella idea, nunca había tenido nada parecido a un mejor amigo, no como siempre había visto a Eren y Armin, o a algunos de mis amigos de Irlanda, y creía que Jean podía ser aquel tipo de amigo para mí.


	3. 3- Live Forever

**NA: nos sentimos en el compromiso de anunciar que hasta el capítulo diez esta historia se escribió antes del Brexit... lo que significa que algunos detalles son obviamente pre Brexit.**

Capítulo 3 – Live forever

Y la lista de alucines con Jean fue aumentando con los días. Hasta se unió al equipo de rugby y el tipo era increíble. Era como si no hubiera nada que hiciera mal, y parecía que yo le gustaba tanto como él a mí, no en un sentido romántico, o al menos eso creía yo.

Una de aquellas tardes a mediados de noviembre, la cual recuerdo muy bien aunque no sepa decir exactamente la fecha, corríamos por el campo de entrenamiento mientras una fina llovizna nos calaba los huesos. Yo tenía en balón y Zeramuski me había intentado placar hasta tres veces, no lo acababa de conseguir porque soy relativamente esquivo, así que conseguí pasársela a Jean. Fue increíble verle saltar a todos los contrarios, casi parecía una liebre. Corría directo a la zona de marca, así como si nada, marcó el _try_ y se quedó tan ancho. Lo había hecho sin ayuda de nadie, sólo con mi pase. Ya tenía mi admiración antes de aquello, pero para el resto del equipo acababa de convertirse en la estrella.

Bueno, si lo hubiera hecho en un partido hubiera sido más mágico, pero según me había contado, sólo había jugado algo al futbol americano cuando había estado en EEUU. Decía no tener ni idea de rugby y se le daba tan bien. Sí, solo encontraba motivos para admirarle.

Nos despedimos rápido porque mi padre estaba en la ciudad, y era de las pocas veces que podía verle antes de fechas señaladas como la navidad, pascua o las vacaciones de verano. De hecho casi no tuve tiempo de despedirme de nadie, porque al saber que mi padre estaba en la ciudad y que pensaba ir a verle, Jean me echó del vestuario. Imaginé que trataba de ser empático, ya que hasta donde yo sabía él no veía tampoco mucho al suyo.

Mi madre me hizo ponerme ropa elegante cuando llegué a casa y me llevó en coche hasta el hotel en que se hospedaba mi padre. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que se quedara, pero supongo que a Sarah le hubiera dado un ataque de celos o algo así. Siempre he creído que por eso cuando ella no estaba presente mis padres no pasaban más tiempo del indispensable juntos.

Arthur Bodt, mi padre, también era periodista, periodista deportivo, lo que me parecía un chiste, el chiché de los clichés para su antiguo matrimonio con mi madre. Mi pregunta siempre era si debía ser periodista de sucesos para redondear la ironía. El caso es que estaba en Londres para cubrir un evento, ni recuerdo cual porque aparte del rugby el resto de deportes me parecían aburridos.

El hotel The Gardens era muy bonito, precioso, de esos bonitos que siempre me hacía preguntarme de dónde sacaba el dinero el periódico local para el que trabajaba. Mi teoría era que pagaba él de su bolsillo billetes de avión, hotel y otros, con su macrosueldo de editor jefe solo porque le apetecía hacer aquellas cosas y podía permitírselo. Cuando llegué a la cafetería él estaba allí, leyendo su propio diario y asintiendo respecto al artículo que leía, a saber por qué.

Me acerqué al sitio en que estaba sentado y le saludé. Era ligeramente vergonzoso, porque a pesar de haberme puesto pantalones tejanos llevaba camisa, corbata y americana, y mi padre parecía un turista con camiseta, camisa de cuadros y deportivas.

— ¿Por qué vas tan arreglado? — me preguntó después de que nos saludáramos.

— ¿Mamá y su creencia de que me llevarás a sitios con clase, me presentarás a deportistas de élite y animadoras norteamericanas? — dije, lo pregunté porque no conocía el real motivo por el que mi madre, la mujer de la eterna bata y pelo enmarañado, me hacía vestirme bien para ir a cenar con mi propio padre.

Me preguntó si quería dejar americana y corbata en su habitación de hotel y eso hicimos. También me prestó parca de color caqui que me quedaba un poco ancha, porque mi padre mirar deporte el que quieras pero de ahí a practicarlo...

Salimos del hotel y nos perdimos enseguida por los callejones de Londres. A mi padre le gustaban este tipo de bares sucios en los que la cerveza no es demasiado buena y te sirven unos _fish and chips_ grasientos no pensados para turistas. Ese tipo de bar típico que podías encontrar en una ciudad cosmopolita como era la mía, pero también en un pueblo más pequeño de los alrededores o en el puerto de Dover. Porque él, de ascendencia irlandesa, hubiera decepcionado a su abuelo con todo su ser por aquella alma tan inglesa que proclamaba tener a los cuatro vientos. Una de esas pasiones por la patria que aun no entiendo, y que según él adquiriría con la edad.

Estábamos sentados ya en la barra de uno de aquellos bares, con el suelo pegajoso y a la vista de que una cucaracha viniera saludarme entre mis botas, y no podía dejar de pensar en el entrenamiento. Supongo que también influía que en la televisión había un partido de rugby league, era de una liga menor, pero igualmente me emocionaba.

— Este año podemos ganar con el equipo, papá — le dije sin dejar de mirar el partido en la pantalla, el creo que me observaba a mí o a la camarera que fregaba vasos cerca de donde yo estaba —. ¡Ha llegado un chico nuevo que corre como un guepardo, y Connie ha mejorado!

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has mejorado algo?

— Papá — dije tontamente como cuando era pequeño y tenía intención de molestarle con algo en broma —, yo no necesito mejorar, sabes que soy el mejor.

Dije aquello y empezamos a reír los dos. Se suponía que era gracioso que dijera aquello, puesto que cuando empecé a jugar era un desastre incapaz de dar un pase decente. Recuerdo llegar a casa lleno de cardenales y golpes, y que mi madre negara con la cabeza llamándome cabezota, porque yo siempre insistía en volver al siguiente entrenamiento. "En el siguiente no me llevaré ningún golpe" le prometía repetidamente, sabiendo que era mentira.

— ¿Y qué hay de ser capitán? — Aquella era su pregunta favorita. Siempre la hacía, supongo que la idea de que yo tuviera dotes de liderazgo le hacía sentir orgulloso.

— Tal vez el año que viene — Feudenberg era el capitán. Había sido una elección unánime de los miembros del equipo, y a pesar de que él delegase en mí como vicecapitán, no me tocaba aquella posición si no me elegían todos una vez él se hubiera marchado.

Mi padre se quejó de mis compañeros, diciendo que no tenían ojos en la cara por no elegirme, algo que siempre se podía achacar a la pasión de progenitor. Nos trajeron la comida y charlamos amenamente de varias tonterías, del colegio y esas cosas. Yo trataba evitar de hablar de política, porque siempre se emociona y su carácter incendiario aparecía para quejarse de las políticas conservadoras. También se quejó de Berthold, su hijastro, que no se interesaba demasiado por los deportes.

A mi Berth me caía bien, realmente era como un hermano. Tenía un año más que yo y era un poeta talentoso. El problema era que mi padre a pesar de dedicarse a la escritura, no entendía de literatura y además Berth era demasiado tímido como para compartir según que poemas. De todos modos, sé que mi padre quería a ese chico como me quería a mí, tal y como él decía "puedo quererle como a un hijo aunque no haya salido de mi esperma", haciendo que Sarah le golpease con el codo por hablar de aquella manera.

—A ver cuando te echas novia — dijo mi padre cuando nos despedimos en el hotel mientras esperábamos a que llegara el taxi al que había llamado para que me llevara a casa.

No sé por qué lo pensé, pero el hecho es que pensé que yo no quería salir con chicas. Y la verdad no es que no me gustaran, las encontraba atractivas pero no había ninguna que me gustara especialmente. Si hubiera dicho eso delante de Connie, él hubiera dicho que era porque me debían gustar los chicos, pero tampoco estaba en lo cierto. Simplemente no había nadie en el plano real o ficticio que entrara dentro de esas posibilidades. Como el que espera a la pareja adecuada para bailar.

Me fui a dormir pensando en aquello, y como si solo hubiera dormido unos cinco minutos tuve que volver a levantarme para ir a clase. Desde que había conocido a Jean, quedábamos en una parada concreta para ir juntos a clase. Le esperaba mientras jugaba con mi móvil, cuando mi padre me preguntó por mensaje para cuando debía reservar los billetes para que fuera su casa en Navidad. Era un tema importante, aunque aún quedaba más de medio mes.

Jean llegó mientras estaba pensando en ello. No tenía muy claro si prefería volar el veinticuatro o en cuanto me dieran las vacaciones de la academia, aún quedaba demasiado.

— ¿Qué hay? — dijo a modo de saludo.

—Pensando en la Navidad — dije estirándome en un profundo bostezo mientras me levantaba del banco de la parada del autobús— ¿tú crees que nevará este año?

—¿Qué dices? En Londres nunca nieva — me contestó dejándome un poco sorprendido. Era cierto en aquella ciudad no nevaba casi nunca, pero yo no solía pasar la navidad allí, y era raro porque en principio Jean no había pasado muchas Navidades en Inglaterra.

Me golpeé levemente la cara, notando la lana de mis guantes sobre la piel instantes antes de que el autobús se parara frente a nosotros para que entráramos.

—Es verdad — dije mientras pasaba mi tarjeta por encima del lector para que cobrara mi bonobús mensual. Odiaba aquel sistema un poco, porque siempre fallaba los días que llegaba tarde, por suerte aquel no era uno de esos días.— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para Navidad?

Hizo un gesto con la boca, mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Nada, mi padre no tiene permiso y mi madre estará en el sur de Francia con su tía — explicó —, iría yo también, pero me cae muy mal esa mujer, así que tal vez pida comida china y vea reposiciones de _Doctor Who_ solo.

—¿Qué? — Me parecía horrible que pasara la Navidad solo como señor _Scrouge_. Jean aún no se había convertido en un rico empresario que le negaba los días de fiesta a sus empleados, que yo supiera. —No, ¡es imposible!

Me quedé pensativo mientras Jean arqueaba las cejas dada mi respuesta. Esperaba que dijera algo más inteligente, supongo.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, no puedes pasar la navidad de una forma tan...

— ¡Patética! — Terminó mi frase y se rió como si no importase. En realidad tal vez no era tan importante, y tal vez media Inglaterra se quedaba en casa viendo reposiciones de cualquier serie típica mientras se atiborraban, pero...

— ¡Te vienes a Irlanda!

Había dicho aquello sin pensar. No sabía si mis padres estarían de acuerdo en pagar un billete más para él o tendría que cruzar a nado el canal de San Jorge para llevármelo a Dublín. Aunque suponía, y supuse bien, que la histérica de mi madre podría el grito en el cielo si supiera que Jean iba a pasar unas Navidades tan grises. Y es que podía imaginarla comprándole más regalos a él que a mí.

Aquella tarde, cuando ya estaba en casa y tenía claro que Jean venía a Dublín en avión, recibí una llamada desde allí.

— Me gustaría ser amable, preguntarte qué tal y todas esas cosas, pero tenemos un problema económico grandioso en este país, y como ciudadano de la comunidad europea debes rescatarnos — dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Era Annie, y lo decía con una voz realmente seria como si se tratara de un real problema de estado. Nunca acababa de captar su humor, pero sabía que estaba tratando de bromear conmigo porque era la única amiga que tenía que bromeaba con temas de economía Europea en vez de cosas más simples. Aunque a veces me hablaba seriamente de los mismos temas y era difícil pillarla.

— ¿Qué? — Era obvio que necesitaba una explicación, sabía que quería dinero, pero sin contexto no podía entender el resto.

— Es por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bretholdt — dijo sintéticamente —, Reiner ha encontrado un sitio un poco alejado en el que podemos ofrecerle la fiesta que se merece, pero es un poco caro.

Pensé durante unos segundos en aquello completamente en silencio. Con Annie no podía tener silencios muy largos vía telefónica porque se irritaba ante la idea de pagar para no decir nada, de modo que tenía que pensar rápido. Podía oír sus uñas golpeando contra la mesa con cierta impaciencia.

— ¿De cuánto dinero estaríamos hablando? —pregunté más por entretenerla que porque fuera un factor relevante, aunque supongo que sí tenía cierta importancia. — Porque supongo que mi padre, como orgulloso ciudadano inglés que vive en Irlanda podría hacer una donación.

— Vale — sentenció al oír mis palabras —. Te pasaré el presupuesto por email. De todos modos pensaba cobrar entrada a la mayoría de la gente así que una parte podríamos devolverla, supongo.

Y colgó sin decir adiós, así sin más. Porque así era Annie, directa al grano y sin rodeos.


	4. 4- My alcoholic friends

Capítulo 4 – My Alcoholic friends

El problema de presupuesto de Annie y Reiner para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermanastro no se solucionó. Mi padre se negó en rotundo a hacer una donación, bueno, en realidad Sarah fue quien dijo que no podíamos hacer aquella fiesta. Les había edulcorado las ideas de Reiner y Annie, por supuesto, y la había convertido en una fiesta nocturna para niños de doce años, pero si Sarah decía no, mi padre no iba a contradecirla.

Me pregunto exactamente ¿Qué pensaban? Éramos adolescentes y teníamos inquietudes de adolescentes, pedir aquella cantidad de dinero no era para comprar éxtasis, cocaína o heroína, a pesar de lo que pudieran creer. Yo era un niño bueno, uno de esos que hasta se sienten algo culpables cuando rompen una norma, aunque no sé si se podía decir lo mismo de Reiner... Pero de todos modos los padres de Reiner tenían una filosofía distinta a la del resto de padres, probablemente porque eran viejos hippies que habían pasado toda su vida fumando en camionetas y en relaciones abiertas.

Sea como fuera, Annie y Reiner tuvieron que apañárselas sin donaciones amplias, solo una pequeña aportación de mi parte como la que daba todos los años. También Jean aportó algo de dinero pensando que debía participar, pero al no conocer a ninguno de mis amigos allí fue algo menor que la mía.

Fui un pesado las dos semanas previas a que nos fuéramos de viaje. Lo cierto es que Jean decía que le gustaba que me apasionara de aquel modo para contarle sobre mis amigos, pero realmente debía ser cargante oír hablar de gente que ni fu ni fa. Creo que empecé por hablarle de Annie y lo poco que solía hablar. Resultaba divertido porque a veces estar a solas con ella podía llegar a ser incómodo si no la conocías bien, pero cuando bebía empezaba a hablar por los codos, y hasta parecía alguien sociable. Al principio yo creía que le caía mal, hasta que nos emborrachamos juntos, creo que a partir de ahí empezó a hablarme más a menudo.

Cuando conocimos a Historia fue retorcido y confuso. La chica se presentó con el nombre de Krista, con un carné que decía que a pesar de aquella minúscula estatura tenía más de veintiún años y que trabajaba de cajera en un _Tesco_ mientras se sacaba la carrera de ingeniería. Todo eso era mentira, iba a un colegio de alto standing, jugaba al _lacrosse_ y no tenía más de 14 años. Con los años aprendimos que todas aquellas historias eran en realidad tan creíbles porque era la biografía de su hermana mayor.

De todos modos Jean me sorprendió mucho. Aunque me confesó que estaba hartísimo de todos aquellos cuentos ajenos, me suplicó que siguiera contándoselos porque tenía algo de miedo a volar. Era extraño que alguien que había viajado tantísimo se asustara de ir en avión escasos 70 minutos, pero quizá a él le pareciera raro que tomáramos el avión en vez del ferry o del tren.

Sentado a su lado en el avión fue extraño. Él estaba asustado y supongo que por eso lo hizo, no me cabe otra posible explicación al hecho de que tomara mi mano como lo hizo. No es que me sintiera incomodo en aquel momento por aquello, pero fue tal y como he dicho antes, extraño a pesar de que debo admitir que me gustó sentir sus dedos sobre los míos. A parte de algún que otro placaje en el rugby, Jean y yo no habíamos tenido contacto físico antes y supongo que por eso se me hacía raro.

El viaje se me hizo realmente corto. Estaba ansioso por estar ya allí, y me sentía a gusto con Jean a mi lado. Recuerdo que mi madre nos miraba de reojo desde su asiento. Tenía una risilla que se me hacía molesta, como si calculara las posibilidades de que ocurrieran cosas que yo no era capaz de prever.

Fue irritante. Cuando llegué mi antiguo cuarto ya no era mi cuarto, ahora era el despacho de Sarah. No es que yo sea nadie para juzgar si Sarah necesita o no un despacho, pero era florista y en su floristería ya tenía una trastienda con habitaciones varias, archivos, escritorios… ¡Lo que quisiera y más! Pero lo realmente irritante no era que yo hubiera sido desplazado del lugar que me pertenecía, lo irritante era que fue que movieron todas mis cosas sin que yo supiera a dónde o cómo. No es el caso, pero si tuviera un montón de revistas de la _penthouse_ me hubiera sentido francamente avergonzado de que ellos las tocaran. Me lo puedo imaginar, "oye, papá ¿dónde está mi pornogafía? Voy a cascármela". Solo de pensarlo me horrorizo. Puse buena cara, y por supuesto no dije nada al respecto, pero por primera vez en años sentía que Sarah era una intrusa.

—Les dije que no movieran nada sin ti, pero no me hicieron mucho caso— dijo Bert al enseñarnos mi nueva habitación a Jean y a mí.

—No pasa nada — dije con una mueca de conformismo. Tampoco era como si montar un drama cambiara o solucionara nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Todo estaba bien, dentro de aquellos parámetros en los que podía no estar de acuerdo pero respetaba, a excepción de una cosa. En mi antigua habitación había una litera de madera, tipo militar, y en aquella otra habitación sólo había una cama. Yo había contado con mi litera para que Jean y yo durmiéramos. No fue como si a Jean le importara, ni siquiera reparó en aquello. Dejó su maleta de mano en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Miró mi viejo edredón de las tortugas ninja y sonrió algo burlón. En casa no tenía cosas de mi infancia casi, no al menos a la vista, a mi madre le gustaba cambiar la decoración una vez al año por lo menos y aquello incluía mi cuarto, me gustara o no.

— Me moría por este edredón cuando era crío — dijo Jean rompiendo mi idea de que iba a meterse conmigo.

— ¡Que dices! Seguro que tú tuviste cosas geniales en tus viajes— dije mientras dejaba mi maleta junto a la de Jean—- Bert, este tío ha estado en Corea y en EEUU, ha visto más cosas que tú y yo juntos.

Mi hermanastro sonrió sorprendido.

— ¿Es diferente el _bulgogi_ coreano del de los restaurantes Europeos? — preguntó, porque a Bertholdt también le apasionaba la cocina, en especial la extranjera. Por cosas como esa las chicas perdían la cabeza por él, pero él solo pensaba en Annie, la única a la que parecía no importarle lo más mínimo si le gustaba cocinar, la literatura o saltar a la comba.

Jean se encogió de hombros e hizo un ruido extraño que no sonó como si fuera sí o no. Solo sonó como que a él la barbacoa coreana le importaba un pimiento, pero Bert no insistió, no solía hacerlo nunca ,y con alguien que acababa de conocer menos.

— En el cajón de debajo de la cama hay otro colchón — explicó Bert señalándonos el cajón en cuestión.

Ambos asentimos ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Abrirlo para comprobar que no tenía chinches, supongo. También podíamos ponernos a saltar en la cama, pero era un acto un tanto infantil que quizá haríamos más tarde.

— ¡Maarco! — sonó la voz de Sarah, que probablemente venía desde el piso de abajo.

— Polo — susurré con cierto fastidio. No tenía ganas de atender a Sarah con lo que fuera que quisiera contarme. No era que me cayera mal, y en el fondo atendía con cierto aprecio a cualquier detalle que me indicara, pero era tedioso igual.

Bertholdt me golpeó con el codo mientras se reía por mi chiste malo. Jean desde la cama me miraba con una mueca extraña que no sé si era de risa o de lástima, pero a mí me gustaba hacer el idiota.

Me fui en busca de mi malvada madrastra y escuché que Jean se reía, probablemente porque Bertholdt le contaba sobre los bizcochos que solía esconder, dadas las costumbres raras de Sarah. Ella creía que la víspera de Navidad se debía ayunar, para llenar mejor el estómago durante la fiesta del día siguiente.

Lo que quería Sarah era que dejáramos todo listo para ir con ella a la misa del gallo… costumbres católicas. Cosas que no entendía en absoluto, puesto que en mi casa había crecido en un ateísmo absoluto. Todo aquello de misas, ayuno y rezos me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. La vida son dos días, no hay por qué pasar hambre sin necesidad, ni asistir a un templo para ser buena persona. Cabe decir que mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con que asistiera a misas o ayunara, pero no decía nada porque éramos invitados.

Después de aquella conversación, Bertholdt, Jean y yo jugamos al Risk. Bert nos pateó, porque se le da genial la estrategia detrás de su introversión. Mantuvimos aquella partida hasta que la madre de Berholdt se marchó irritada a la misa. Comimos pastelillos y salimos de casa con el permiso de mi padre. Nuestro destino no era otro que el pub de los padres de Reiner.

Diría que el sitio tiene nombre, pero siempre será como ir a casa de Reiner, ya que vive justo encima. Nosotros llegamos y pasamos saludando al portero, que en realidad solo era un tipo que estaba allí para hacer que los fumadores se fueran a tirar sus colillas a la acera de en frente. Todo estaba lleno de banderas arco iris. Y es que aunque en principio no era un local LGTB, desde que Reiner había salido del armario a los trece con un "me gustan las pollas" literal, sus padres habían decidido adoptar aquella apariencia en apoyo a su hijo menor. Su frase siempre se ha conservado como una impresión clara de la personalidad transgresora que tiene, aunque supongo que a los trece tampoco no lo pensó demasiado al decirlo. Solo se dejó llevar y bueno, su familia es el apoyo puro que todo ser querido quiere recibir.

Allí estaban Annie, Reiner e Historia, en una mesa de la esquina con varias pintas de cerveza.

—Y aquella chica era preciosa — la voz dulce de Historia se coló por mis oídos.— Pero me llevo como doce años con ella y no si tengo que llamarla o…

—¿Y ella piensa que tienes su edad? — preguntó Annie antes de levantar la cabeza y vernos a nosotros tres.

Reiner se levantó enseguida acercándose a abrazarme y hizo una de esas cosas raras que hace cuando pasa algo torpe; terminó abrazándonos a los tres a la vez.

Les presenté a Jean, que saludó de forma cordial y extraña. Era como si estar rodeado de todos mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos, le hiciera sentir cohibido o diferente.

—¿Caling para los ingleses? — preguntó Reiner más en broma que otra cosa. Él tenía la mofa de que como yo era del Reino Unido no entendía de cervezas negras de calidad, por lo que era un desperdicio tan siquiera ofrecerme una Guinness.

—Vete a la mierda, Reiner — dije a modo de saludo mientras él se alejaba a la barra para traernos nuestras pintas, que seguramente elegiría a su gusto para bueno o para malo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y proseguimos aquella conversación de Historia llena de intrigas con una mujer de veintiocho años que perdía la cabeza por ella, una chica de dieciséis que mentía más de lo que valía. Que no era poco.

Estuvimos allí varias horas, pinta tras pinta, diciendo chorradas y riéndonos. Para mí fue muy divertido, y cada vez que observaba a Jean me daba la sensación de que tampoco se aburría. Una parte de mí temía que mezclar amigos de Dublín y de Londres fuera un desastre, pero al contrario, parecía ser un gran éxito.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tuvimos que acompañar Bertholdt a la habitación, porque a duras penas se aguantaba derecho. No solía beber, pero en ocasiones especiales Reiner le llenaba las pintas, y no se podía negar si Annie miraba. Lo cierto es que Reiner era algo cruel y creo que le daba dinero a nuestra amiga para que observara a Bert con detalle en los días en que se celebraba algo, aunque solo fuera la Navidad. Yo cruzaba los dedos para que ni mi padre, ni Sarah se enteraran.

Una vez estuvimos en la habitación, yo no estaba por la labor de ponerme pijama, así que me quité los pantalones y después de dejarlos tirados en el suelo me metí en la cama. Estaba un poco enajenado, no nos vamos a mentir. No soy de esos que toleran el alcohol demasiado bien, entre otras cosas porque solo bebo cuando estoy en Irlanda y suele ser muy poco tiempo.

Estaba tirado sobre el colchón y supongo que Jean también se sentía de un modo parecido a mí, y deduje en aquel instante que le daba pereza sacar su colchón por lo que se tumbó a mi lado. Digo deduje porque entonces hizo algo que me dejó totalmente confundido. Uno de sus brazos pasó por mi abdomen rodeándome y noté su aliento casi tocándome el rostro. Recuerdo sus ojos castaños con aquella luz que se filtraba por la ventana, la forma en que su mirada me congeló. No sé describir cómo me sentía, pero siguiendo el cliché, mi corazón se aceleró más si es que el alcohol no lo había puesto ya en taquicardia y entonces me besó.

El tacto de sus labios algo resecos, el sabor de su saliva y su lengua en mi boca, era todo una mezcla extraña que por primera vez en mi vida despertaba un impulso puramente visceral. Creo que cuando se apartó susurrando aquel leve "buenas noches" yo quería más, pero me quedé quieto. Estaba tan confuso y solo podía pensar que era mi mejor amigo y que quería más, mucho más que solo ser su amigo.

Me giré, dándole la espalda, pero dejando que su brazo me rodeara. Si en aquel momento hubiera tenido una erección me hubiera sentido peor que mal a pesar del calentón. Era tan raro, tan difuso, no era capaz de entender qué acaba de pasar, o si ese tipo de pensamientos siempre habían estado latentes en mí. Aunque sobre todo pensaba ¿Qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de Jean?

Gracias a un Dios en el que creía Sarah, aunque yo no, me dormí pronto y los pensamientos quedaron ocupados en el silencio de los sueños.


	5. 5 – Smells like teen spirit

Capítulo 5 – Smells like teen spirit

Durante la mayor parte de días de Navidad Jean no me volvió a besar, ni siquiera mencionó el tema y yo me sentía un demente total ¿Lo había soñado? Bertholdt no me podía verificar siquiera si habíamos llegado a casa, porque no se acordaba de nada y…

Seamos sinceros, quizá Jean me había besado solo porque estaba borracho y pensaba en la chica que le gustaba ¿Le gustaba alguna chica? Sacudía mis pensamientos tratando de ser amable con Sarah y sus peticiones excéntricas, me convertí hasta en un buen hijastro. De todos modos eran vacaciones, así que hice lo posible por relajarme y no agobiarme con todo aquello que probablemente no tenía ninguna explicación compleja.

El día antes de fin de año dejé a Jean y a Bert solos. Bertholdt había ganado como dieciocho veces al Risk y Jean estaba picadísimo con que tenía que aprender su técnica y ganarle. Yo estaba harto hasta niveles insospechables, y es que mis capacidades de concentración no eran tan altas. Cabe decir que mi padre también les acompañaba, como excusa para no tener que ayudar en la cocina a su mujer y a su exmujer, porque jugar le importaba más bien poco.

Se suponía que habíamos quedado Historia y yo para comprar algún regalo para el cumpleaños de Berthold, que era ese día mismo, pero no se lo daríamos hasta el día siguiente. Reiner y Annie podrían haber venido, pero estaban encargándose de conseguir el sinfín de bebidas espirituosas que supondrían el ritual de cambio de año sin que ninguno nos acordáramos de nada.

Paseábamos por el mercadillo de antigüedades y piezas de segunda mano, cuando Historia me asaltó con la pregunta del millón de dólares.

— ¿Te has enrollado ya con Jean? — preguntó clavándome cada palabra como pequeñas agujas de acupuntura. Me puse rojo como un tomate y negué con la cabeza sin poder evitar pensar en el beso imaginario de la nochebuena. — Oh, entonces, algo sí que ha ocurrido.

—Sí, pero no, es que no sé — me corté ahí y le señalé un libro de segunda mano de _Les Iluminations_ de Rimbaud que a Bert podía gustarle.

Historia, Bert y yo teníamos el código de regalarnos cosas de segunda mano. Annie y Reiner no querían participar en aquel tipo de propuestas, pero para nosotros tenía cierta magia usar cosas que hubieran pertenecido a otro en el pasado. Era como incluir a una persona de la que no conocíamos el rostro en una actividad que nosotros disfrutábamos. Como recoger a un sin techo o adoptar a un huérfano.

—Pero sí que ha pasado algo ¿verdad? — dijo Historia manoseando aquel libro y fijándose en el buen estado de la cubierta y las amarillentas páginas de este.

—Sí, pero estaba borracho— dije tras un profundo suspiro—. Yo también lo estaba, así que no cuenta.

En aquel momento ella golpeó la tapa del libro, como asegurándome que aquello era lo que debíamos comprarle a nuestro amigo y se encaminó a la caja para pagarlo.

—Cuando os marchasteis Reiner y Annie hacían a puestas sobre si te enrollarías con él o no — Me dijo mientras sacaba el dinero de su monedero. Yo le tenía que pagar mi parte después.

Mi sonrojo era evidente, quiero decir que me parecía algo vergonzoso que todo el mundo hubiera sabido antes que yo que entre Jean y yo podía suceder algo así. Pensaba en la risilla de mi madre en el avión o en mi padre con su insistencia para que tuviera novia. Lo de mi padre podía no estar relacionado con el tema, pero era tan clásico como Sarah en el aspecto de que me pudiera interesar el género masculino.

— De todos modos no creo que trascienda… — dije pensando que era terrible que terminara todo al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que me gustaba de aquella manera.

— Pero no dejas de pensar en ello — se rió. Ya salíamos de la tienda y buscábamos un café en el que sentarnos. Había estado observándome durante un rato, y era como si me hubiera leído la mente —. Tal vez debería decírselo a Reiner, él es bueno acelerando procesos románticos.

No, no, no. Eso era ir demasiado lejos. Negué con la cabeza, no quería que Reiner se metiera en aquello. Era una celestina casi mágica, porque Franz y Hannah no se hablaban a pesar de gustarse mucho y él les sentó juntos y dijo dos frases como en un hechizo druídico y ¡Pam! Ahora viven pegados. Claro que no siempre ha funcionado, porque a Mina Carolina, una compañera de clase de Annie, le gustaba un tipo que salió corriendo a toda pastilla después de hablar con Reiner. La teoría de Historia en aquel caso es que Reiner intentó ligarse al tipo en vez de tratar de ayudar a Mina. Reiner la celestina no era una buena opción, ni para mí que me torturaría con un "Gallina, lánzate, yo creo en ti", ni para Jean. A saber qué le diría.

—A Reiner ni palabra — dije antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. — Si él se entera, lo sabrán todas las islas británicas antes de que yo tenga claro nada.

Historia se rió y dimos por zanjada aquella conversación. Era agradable poder hablar de aquello con alguien, alguien que no fuera a sacar estereotipos ni a brincar de alegría o llorar dramáticamente que la primera persona que me gustara resultara ser alguien de mí mismo sexo.

En casa celebramos el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Bert con una tarta, y en nombre de nuestra familia y de Jean, mi madre le regaló una camisa hortera de diseño. Creo que él nunca usa las camisas que mi madre le regala, pero las guarda con cariño en el armario porque de pequeños él tenía un _crush_ con mi madre. Bert nunca me lo ha confirmado, pero cuando mi madre le enseñó a usar su pintalabios y Sarah se enfadó con ella, él se sintió muy afligido. No era que mi madre quisiera afeminar a Bertholdt, pero es que mi madre nos encontró cotilleando sus cosas y él le preguntó que para qué servía aquel "plastidecor tan raro que no pintaba bien". Creo que teníamos tres y cuatro años, apenas lo recuerdo.

Cuando pienso en el tiempo en el que era pequeño, siempre me pregunto cómo debió sentirse mi madre cuando mi padre la abandonó por Sarah y se fue a otro país. Debió haber sido muy doloroso para ella, y aún y con esas, desde el primer día hizo el esfuerzo de llevarse bien con mi padre y con Sarah para que yo no perdiera a mi progenitor como figura paterna. Supongo que ella es un ejemplo de la persona en la que yo quiero convertirme algún día.

De todos modos todo aquello era agua pasada, y la real fiesta de cumpleaños de Bert era fin de año. Como no había fondos para un local, Historia ofreció su casa. Sus padres habían salido de viaje después de las Navidades, y no volverían hasta el día seis o el siete. La casa estaba un poco retirada del centro, así que cogimos el tren. Los vagones estaban atestados de gente, igual que las calles a pesar del frío y de la ligera nieve que había empezado a caer.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y aún no teníamos ni idea de qué íbamos a cenar. Porque primero pretendíamos hacer una cena relativamente intima. La idea era que solo estuviéramos los colegas de toda la vida para después el fiestón en el que olvidaríamos nuestros nombres gracias al alcohol con el resto de la gente. No es que esté bien eso de que siempre fuéramos a emborracharnos y perder el control, pero siendo sinceros el control es solo una falsa ilusión para encajar en el sistema y los adolescentes nunca encajan completamente en el sistema.

Cuando llegamos, Reiner había dejado varias pilas de cajas con latas de cerveza y botellas de otro tipo en la entrada, así que nos organizamos el trabajo pre fiesta y cena en dos grupos. Reiner, Bert , Jean y yo queríamos mover las cajas al patio trasero de la casa, donde la nieve conservaría toda la bebida fría, y Annie e Historia se encargarían de ir a por comida china. La idea principal era que Jean nos ayudara para que termináramos antes, pero al final no fue así.

— Jean puede ayudarnos a elegir la comida — insistió Historia, a quien en realidad nadie podía decir nunca que no porque a pesar de decir muchas mentiras siempre estaba pendiente de ayudar a todo el mundo —. Además que seguro que aporta a nuestra conversación más que Annie.

Dijo aquello de una forma que parecía un ataque, pero en realidad le giñaba el ojo. Lo cierto es que aunque hubiera sido un ataque directo a ella le hubiera importado poco, porque Reiner solía burcharla de los modos más incómodos y se sentía bien en el grupo hasta donde yo sé. Realmente lo terrible de la frase de Historia era que quería llevarse a Jean para sonsacarle información, y aunque sé que ella nunca hablaba más de lo que tenía calculado, temía que le dijera a él algo que cambiara nuestra relación.

Así nos quedamos solos Reiner, Bert y yo, moviendo cajas y soñando con el momento en que llegasen los otros tres con el cerdo agridulce y la familia feliz. Resulta muy irónico comer comida china en año nuevo cuando realmente el año nuevo chino no es hasta febrero. Lo que me hizo pensar que aquel febrero podía ser divertido acercarse con Jean hasta el soho, y comer pastelillos al vapor mientras nos transportábamos a china sin salir del país.

— Tu regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte es muy especial, Bert — dijo Reiner cuando terminamos sacando un preservativo del bolsillo de su camisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Bertholdt le miró, no sin un sonrojo aparente, y desvió la mirada antes de sentarse en una de aquellas sillas traídas de a saber dónde, porque los padres de Historia viajaban mucho y toda la casa era un sinfín de objetos de otros países. De hecho Historia sabía hablar y leer más de cinco idiomas, pero eso es otro asunto.

—No me interesas demasiado, eres demasiado peludo — dijo bromeando Bert. Seguramente se sentía algo incómodo, no solía abordar temas demasiado personales y su eterno enamoramiento con Annie le afectaba negativamente cuando otras chicas intentaban abordarle.

En algún momento de la conversación pensé que tal vez Bert y Reiner hubieran tenido algo, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía poco probable que algo así ocurriera. ¿Era posible que dos amigos de infancia tuvieran un rollo aún y cuando uno de ellos estaba enamorado de otra persona desde tiempos ancestrales? Alguna vez creí que a Annie le gustaba Reiner, pero aunque fuera así la idea que él tenía de las chicas estaba lejos del romance o las relaciones sexuales.

Devoramos la comida china viendo la misma película de todos los años desde que había salido, _Watchmen_. También alternábamos con _V de Vendetta_ o cualquiera de superhéroes, pero _Watchmen_ nos gustaba especialmente. La fina línea que separaba a los héroes de los villanos, la percepción de las cosas y cómo uno debía observar el mundo de una manera crítica y realista era uno de nuestros temas favoritos. Incluso Annie, que no solía pronunciarse demasiado, había dicho que le gustaba la película y debatía durante horas las distintas posturas posibles a adoptar.

Sobre las once la gente empezó a llegar a la casa. Annie recaudaba sus impuestos de fiesta obligándoles a pagar una tasa de bebidas y un plus si vomitaban, guardando ella sus carteras o móviles. En realidad no lo decía a aquellos conocidos, pero si tenía que limpiar vómito con resaca quería una retribución coherente.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, Bert y yo estábamos en el sofá con nuestras cervezas y hablando de tonterías, cuando Mina Carolina apareció sentándose sobre mis piernas. Aquella actitud me asustó un poco, nunca parecía tomarse tantas confianzas. Su mano se apoyó contra mi nuca y colaba sus dedos entre el cuello de mi camiseta. Sus ojos grises o azulados, ni siquiera me había fijado jamás con detenimiento en cómo eran, estaban fijos en mi boca y creo que estaba un poco bebida para lo pronto que era. La peor parte fue que Bert se alejó al ver cómo ella se sentaba, me dejó abandonado y solo con aquella chica a la que a duras penas conocía.

— Ya casi es año nuevo — dijo con voz melosa, lo que aún me asustó más. Aquellas palabras se podían traducir con un "dame un beso de año nuevo", y yo no quería. No era nada personal, pero además de que no la conocía tanto, dar un beso de año nuevo siempre me había parecido algo muy formal. No sé, solo que no quería darle un beso a ella, aunque fuera muy guapa y realmente amable, y amiga de Annie y todas esas cosas que era Mina.

— Sí, debería ir a por otra lata — dije tratando de apartarla de encima de mí —, no voy a poder brindar con una lata vacía. Me traería mala suerte ¿no crees?

Antes siquiera de que Mina se pudiera apartar de mis piernas, la mano de Jean apartó la suya de mi cuello y me atravesó con su mirada.

—Feliz año nuevo — dijo tan rápido que casi no pude procesar lo que decía y su boca se pegó a la mía, mientras me arrastraba hacía adelante. Siguiendo el cliché, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que se me iba a salir del pecho. No estaba borracho, ni él, ni yo. El sabor de la cerveza se mezcló con el de su saliva y ni siquiera recuerdo cuando desapareció el peso de Mina sobre mis piernas. Solo recuerdo que acabamos tumbados en el sofá, entregándonos en un beso tan largo de año nuevo que Annie criticó como "el rollo de año nuevo". Sí, es posible que estuviéramos allí al menos una hora, quizá menos, no lo sé.

¿Era aquello un sueño? ¿Me había dormido viendo _Watchmen_ y la fiesta no había empezado? Realmente creí que aquella opción era posible, pero no. Jean y yo nos besamos de verdad en el sofá de casa de Historia. Había testigos oculares que lo confirmaron, de hecho no estaba ebrio y yo también podía asegurarlo.


	6. 6 – Feeling this

Capítulo 6 – Feeling this

Año nuevo, beso nuevo. Cuando Jean y yo nos separamos fue raro pensar en el hecho de que se había abalanzado sobre mí de aquella manera, rápido y lioso, como si hubiera sido una gran prueba para él. Creo que si pensé en ello fue porque desde el día veinticuatro por la noche yo había actuado pasivamente. Ya no quería seguir en aquella línea.

—Jean, me gustas mucho ¿sabes? — dije para sonrojarme infinitamente después. Notaba el calor que desprendían mis mejillas y Jean se reía como si hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso o algo así.

—¿Y eso es malo? — preguntó él como para sí mismo. Su mano se aferró a la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me sentí estúpidamente especial. Era como cuando compartes tu postre favorito con alguien de pequeño, pero porque tú quieres compartirlo y no porque te obliguen. No sé explicarlo con palabras—. Tú a mí no me interesas tanto, por eso te he besado, ¿Quién besaría a alguien que le gusta tanto? Un idiota probablemente.

Me reí y asentí con la cabeza. Podía pasarme hasta el fin de los tiempos de aquella manera.

—Sí, probablemente un idiota — añadí y me acerqué despacio y algo tembloroso a besarle de nuevo. Esta vez despacio, aunque era un poco difícil besarle porque al igual que yo sonreía todo el tiempo.

Nos separamos y me quedé apoyado contra su hombro, fijándonos en un tipo que iba muy borracho y hacía el tonto delante de la mesa del comedor. Si antes me gustaba hacer mil cosas con Jean, ahora aquello incluía estar en silencio y no hacer nada más que notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo pegado al mío.

— No te lo he dicho antes, pero…— dijo Jean y yo levanté la cabeza para mirarle. — Gracias, muchas gracias por no dejarme solo en Navidad.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, como que era una estupidez eso de dar las gracias por algo que quería hacer, Historia apareció delante nuestro rompiendo la escena cursi empalagosa que me estaba encantando.

—Marco, tienes que venir— dijo muy seria—. Tenemos que darle el regalo a Bert y echarle la bronca a Reiner por lo que tiene pensado hacer.

Historia nos dirigió por las escaleras de la casa hasta el piso superior, donde delante de una puerta, Reiner esperaba pacientemente. Lo hacía porque decía que Historia y yo debíamos darle el mediocre regalo que le habíamos preparado. Decía que era mediocre por ser de segunda mano, lo mismo pasaba con los detallitos que me mandaban para mi cumpleaños.

Jean venía agarrado a mi mano, y a mi lado estaba Historia que sujetaba el libro de _Rimbaud_ bien envuelto con papel de diario. Se lo entregó a Bert que sonrió, sabiendo que le gustaría sin ni siquiera haberlo abierto.

—En realidad es una edición de bolsillo de _50 sombras de Grey_ — bromeé mientras desenvolvía el papel de diario con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba al hacer prácticamente todo.

—Seguro que ahora mismo, a las puertas de recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, ese libro le sería útil — dijo Reiner sacando el preservativo del bolsillo de su camisa y dejándolo encima del libro que Bertholdt tenía entre las manos.

Bertholdt miró el preservativo por un lado y por el otro, como analizando qué quería decir que le diera aquello así sin más.

— ¿Y esto? Creo que soy tímido, pero podría comprarlos yo mismo — dijo arqueando las cejas y fijándose en la expresión taimada con una sonrisa exagerada de Reiner. A cualquiera le hubiera asustado.

— Con tu madre católica encima de ti todo el día, no creo — bromeó Jean. Bueno, creo que bromeaba, porque a veces Jean es tan sincero que no se da cuenta del daño que puede hacer. Le di un codazo sutil, a la par que veía cómo Bert se reía.

— En realidad tienes razón — añadió mi hermanastro. En realidad en ese momento todos nos reímos un poco, aunque me preocupaba que estuvieran metiéndose con Sarah. A fin de cuentas era buena a mujer a pesar de todo.

Reiner golpeó la puerta con las palmas de las manos a modo de tambor y volvió a mirarnos.

—Es que ese no es mi regalo, mi regalo está detrás del telón — dijo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta y manteniendo aquella mirada que daba miedo.

—Será el regalo de ella...— se quejó Historia en voz baja, murmurando y como medio enfadada por que dijera aquellas cosas.

Antes de que Bert pudiera decir nada Reiner le agarró con su mano libre del brazo y lo empujó dentro de la habitación con presteza, cerrando a puerta tras de él y sosteniendo de nuevo el pomo, cerrándole la posibilidad de volver a salir.

— Y una explicación ¿qué tal? — pregunté algo confuso.

— Annie ha decidido que no quiere jugar más — explicó Historia con un suspiro —, se suponía que ella iba a pedirle salir, pero Reiner cree que tiene que ser especial.

— Bert no lo haría nunca si no se le aprietan las tuercas — añadió Reiner aun sujetando la puerta. Era obvio que Bertholdt no iba a salir o se oiría como rascaba y golpeaba la puerta, pero de todos modos él seguía en aquella pose.

Yo los miraba a los dos, que casi siempre parecían llegar a acuerdos en todo, pero no era así aquella vez. Tal vez porque en muchas cosas Reiner quería contentarla e Historia siempre solía pensar en los sentimientos de los demás antes de tomar decisiones aceleradas, nunca antes los había visto pelearse.

— Reiner, que tú vayas por ahí teniendo relaciones sin más, no significa que todo el mundo quiera o pueda hacerlo. Bertholdt es alguien realmente sensible y lo estás forzando — se quejó Historia casi gritando. Realmente estaba enfadada por aquello —. Por no hablar que Annie, o que salir con Annie no es un regalo, las personas nunca pueden ser regalos. Parece mentira que seas amigo nuestro y no seas capaz de ver todas esas cosas. Annie podía pedirle salir de forma normal, sin que nadie le entregara un preservativo a Bert, como si tuvieran que follar solo porque tú lo haces con cualquiera.

Solté la mano de Jean por un instante y me coloqué delante de Historia. Estaba tan alterada y Reiner parecía ni escucharla. Resultaba una situación muy violenta.

—Reiner no hace y dice las cosas en ese sentido— dije intentando paliar aquella situación—. Sabes que él es teatral, y también que Annie y Bert no son...

No sabía cómo decirlo, era tan confuso. Yo apenas sabía describir las cosas que yo pensaba, así que explicar lo que los demás pensaban resultaba casi imposible.

—Solo quería que se quedaran a solas, que tuvieran esa oportunidad, Historia — murmuró Reiner y tras decir aquello soltó la puerta y desapareció escaleras abajo dejándonos un poco perplejos.

Y en cierto modo tenía razón. Probablemente Annie nunca iba a buscar una situación para estar a solas con Bert, y Bert sentía ansiedad con solo pensar en una situación de aquellas. Pero sí, Reiner era intrusivo y no decía las cosas de la forma más adecuada.

—No, tú mismo estuviste hablándome de esto ayer — se quejó ella—. Piensa en cómo te sentirías si fueras Bert.

¿Es que ella no le había dicho nada a Jean de mí? Porque tenía la sensación de que sí. Y al final, cuando sabía tan bien que tanto Reiner e Historia tendían a estar siempre un paso por delante de los demás, resultaba tan confuso saber si habían o no provocado cualquier situación. La miré confuso y ella me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y se marchó también por las escaleras abajo.

Jean me miró y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó arrugando la nariz de una forma singular. Debía notárseme mucho que estaba descolocado, porque mira que era raro que él preguntara algo así.

— Supongo que sí — dije encogiéndome de hombros y tomándole de la mano de nuevo —. Hasta los mejores amigos se pelean, ¿no?

Con a mano libre me acarició el pelo y me empujó despacio contra él para besarme en los labios. El sabor de su boca me parecía tan encantador, cautivador, mágico... que se me olvidaba el resto de la existencia, todo.

A nuestra izquierda había otra puerta, Jean me empujó dentro de la habitación, y sin encender la luz nos dejamos caer encima de la cama que había en el fondo de esta. Jean estaba encima de mí, sus manos pasaron desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura sin que yo me diera cuenta, y su boca pegada a la mía me encendía. Él sabía qué hacía, estaba claro, pero yo no. No tenía ni idea, y me dejaba llevar porque cada vez que sus labios rozaban mi piel y sus dientes me mordían suavemente el cuello me excitaba y no tenía ni idea de si aquello estaba bien o no.

Me sobraba la ropa, la mía y la suya, así que traté de incorporarme y me deshice de mi camiseta para después quitarle la suya. No sé si sentí algún tipo de vergüenza, ya nos habíamos visto sin ropa después de los entrenamientos, pero aquello era totalmente diferente.

—Jean, no sé qué hago — dije tontamente para después volver a comerle la boca, porque francamente parecía no importarle nada de lo que hiciera. Entonces él empezó a reírse y me empujó contra el colchón de nuevo.

—Bueno, Marco, no es como si hubiera un manual — dijo y se apoyó contra mí, mordiéndome el cuello otra vez. Dejé escapar un gemido, notando como mi pantalón empezaba a aprisionar mucho mi pene que bueno... — Yo tampoco tengo ni idea ¿sabes?

Pero a pesar de que hubiera dicho aquello, su seguridad y precisión al hacer lo que hacía eran impresionantes. Su lengua sobre mi piel o sus manos desabrochando mi cinturón con tanta soltura.

Me quité los zapatos con los pies, para que él pudiera deshacerse de mis pantalones y entonces yo le despojé de los suyos. Cuando volvió a tenderse sobre mí pude notar su erección, a través de la fina tela de nylon del calzoncillo, sobre mi pierna y la cálida piel de Jean. Sentía cosas, quiero decir más allá de lo físico, pero ahora mismo no sabría decir qué o cómo. Era como si faltara el aire, como si el tiempo se dilatara y encogiera en un momento y ya no tuviera una percepción real de nada, quizá solo podía pensar que quería más aunque no supiera exactamente qué era ese más.

— ¿Tú quieres ponerte encima o debajo?— preguntó Jean rápido, porque supongo que él también pensaba en aquel "quiero más" que no llegábamos a contemplar como algo claro.

—No lo sé— dije pasando mi mano por su espalda. Me gustaba agarrarle por la espalda y notar sus formas definidas. Sus omoplatos perfectamente definidos entre sus músculos y cómo se marcaban sus vertebras porque tenía aquel cuerpo escuálido.

Él se rió de forma suave y levantó mis piernas deslizando mis calzoncillos por estas. Tengo que admitirlo, en ese momento me sentí un poco asustado y si antes no sabía qué hacer, entonces aún lo supe menos. Me empujó un poco, apoyándose contra mis piernas y levantándome ligeramente, mientas deslizaba sus propios calzoncillos por sus piernas.

Aquello fue extraño, cuando me penetró quiero decir. El parecía tan seguro y todo estaba yendo tan bien que cuando me dolió me chocó. Al principio solo dejé escapar un leve grito, pero Jean no paró, así que la segunda vez que lo hizo le paré yo.

—Esto no se supone que tenga que doler así — dije sintiéndome imbécil después de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Quizá simplemente nos faltaba mucha información, ni siquiera estábamos usando un preservativo.

Su mirada denotaba casi culpa o arrepentimiento por causarme dolor sin darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a besarme los labios de nuevo y mientras con una mano me acariciaba la cara, su otra mano agarraba mi pene. Empezó a masturbarme despacio, sin parar de besarme, y yo noté aquel súbito calor otra vez. Recuerdo que deslizó sus labios poco a poco por mi cuello sin parar de mover la mano y bajó por mi pecho. Notaba su aliento sobre mi piel, pero no era como si mi mente funcionara demasiado en aquel momento. Cuando introdujo mi pene en su boca fue una sensación diferente. Además del movimiento de sus dedos, también estaba su lengua tocándome y se percibía una calidez muy placentera.

Yo no sabía si tenía que aguantarme o no la corrida, era confuso, normalmente lo habría hecho sobre un pañuelo o… Bueno, el caso es que lo dejé ir en su boca, porque tampoco sabía cómo pararle para decirle que me iba a correr. La sensación de placer y tranquilidad que me abordó tampoco me dejó ver si se lo había tomado a mal o no, aunque creo que se lo tragó o de lo contrario lo habría escupido contra el suelo o no sé. No sé qué hizo.

Cuando volví un poco en mí, tampoco tardé demasiado creo, Jean estaba aún frente a mí y se dejó caer a mi lado. Él agarró mi mano y la colocó sobre su pene instantes antes de besarme y yo le empecé a masturbar a él. Me fijé en las caras que ponía a cada movimiento de mis dedos y me parecía tan atractivo. La posición de su boca y sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras dejaba ir algún que otro jadeo me parecían tan fascinantes. A veces aún me acuerdo de la sensación que me producía la imagen de la textura de sus labios dejando escapar aquellos sonidos involuntarios.

Cuando terminó me manchó la mano, y yo solo miré la corrida de Jean para luego limpiarla contra el edredón de Historia. Porque sí, aquella era su habitación. Jean y yo dormimos un rato, allí estirados y abrazados. A veces creo que la sensación tan grata que tuve durante aquella noche, durmiendo desnudo con él, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar del todo.

Al despertarnos nos vestimos sin mucha prisa. Era algo raro porque nuestra reacción había pasado de amigos a confusión pura, y de ahí a simplemente dejarnos llevar por el momento.

— No me mires, Marco, estoy desnudo — bromeó Jean al notar que yo sí sentía cierta incomodidad por tener que vestirme delante de él —. ¿! Qué haré ahora en los vestuarios del instituto contigo ahí!?

Le lancé un cojín y me tapé la cara con mi camiseta.

— ¡Cállate Jean! — dije través de la tela de la camiseta que resultaba no ser la mía. Porque sí, Jean llevaba la mía y yo la suya.

Él caminó hacia mí y me rodeó con los brazos, dijo vale y se quedó apoyado en mi hombro ¿Podía pedir algún otro regalo de Navidad mejor?


End file.
